


Puppy Love

by Almisian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Gore, Harm to Animals, Mom Mercy, Mommy Issues, One-Sided Attraction, even more one sided attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almisian/pseuds/Almisian
Summary: A young girl brings her dying pet dog to a hospital in desperation. None of the doctors are able or willing to help except for a young medical student.





	1. [Introduction] : The Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> First OC insert. Please enjoy.

INTRODUCTION : THE EMERGENCY ROOM  
__________________________________________________

It all started in a hospital. A little girl rushed in through the doors. Carrying a dying dog. The dog had been disemboweled. Its ribs were crushed to dust. The little girl had ran to the hospital in desperation. There were no veterinary clinics nearby. Onlookers stared at the girl holding the dying dog. Her wails echoed through the ER waiting room. 

In front of the little girl was a young woman. A medical student. About the age of 20. She looked at the little girl. Sobbing, crying, pleading for help.

The young woman watched as her colleagues approached the little girl. Telling her that they couldn’t treat the dog. Telling her that there was nothing they could do.

The girl was devastated. Was there nothing she could do for the dog? How could she just let this poor girl's dog die? 

“Please.” She begged. “Fluffy is the only one I have left . “

Fluffy. The young woman thought. That must be the name of the dog. 

The little girl was just about to walk away in defeat. 

“Wait!” The young woman’s voice cut through the room. She couldn’t bear seeing this child in such distress. There must be something she could do. “I will treat the dog.”

The little girl’s face lit up. The feeling of hope flooded her body. The young woman walked up to the little girl and gently picked the dog up from the little girl’s arms.

“I’ll do what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short. Very sorry about that!


	2. Quies ante procellam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilla and Mercy have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

“Dr. Ziegler!” Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. “Wait up!”

“Ah! Hilla!” Dr Zielgler stopped and turned to look at the young nurse. “How are you doing today?”

Hilla’s eyes lit up at the sight of Dr Ziegler. “I’m doing great!” Hilla skipped to Dr Zielgler’s side, “What about you?”

“I’m doing wonderful Hilla,” Dr Ziegler replied, “And how is little Fluffy doing?”

“He’s great! He’s been really naughty lately though. He bit into my couch just the other day, ” Hilla giggled, “ Oh, and speaking of Fluffy, here’s his monthly health report.”

Hilla handed Dr Ziegler a blue file that had a picture of a German Shepherd pasted onto it with a generous amount of tape.

Fourteen years ago, Fluffy had got into an accident. The German Shepherd had been run over by a car while walking with Hilla. The impact had crushed several of his ribs and caused severe trauma to his abdomen and stomach.

There were no veterinary clinics nearby, so in desperation, Hilla brought Fluffy to the nearest hospital instead. There, he was treated by Dr Angela Ziegler. Fluffy had to have several of his organs and his two hind legs replaced. Since there were no dog donors for Fluffy, Dr Ziegler had to replace the damaged organs and limbs with prosthetics. Surgeries such as these performed on dogs were not unheard of, but they were never performed to such a large extent.

Due to this, Hilla had to keep track of Fluffy’s health. Heart rate, blood pressure, blood oxygen saturation, bone age, gut flora, response time, it all had to be closely monitored.

Dr Ziegler briefly looked over the papers in the file. “You are doing a wonderful job keeping track of Fluffy’s health,” Dr Ziegler remarked. “I will analyse this during my free time.”

“Thank you Dr Ziegler!” Hilla smilled. “Well, since there’s nothing else, I guess I’ll see you soon?”

“Yes. See you soon Hilla!” Dr Ziegler and Hilla waved to each other and parted ways.

 

While walking back to her room, Angela had crossed paths with Genji. “Good morning Dr Ziegler.”

“Good morning!” Angela brushed back her fringe from her eye, “Genji how many times have I told you, just call me Angela.”

“Sorry Dr Ziegler,” Genji laughed, “I mean Angela.”

Angela and Genji exchanged words and laughed together. They seemed happy.

‘Why is Dr Ziegler always happy around Genji,’ she thought. ‘She never looks at me the way she looks at Genji.’ She could feel envy overpower her as she hid behind the corner of the hallway. ‘She’s always so happy when she talks about Genji. Why isn’t she this happy when she talks about me?’ She clenched her fists. ‘Why doesn’t she let me call her Angela…’

Tears formed in Hilla’s eyes as she watched the two converse. “It’s not fair,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a little short, but I'm not that used to writing long chapters. Very sorry.


	3. Nubes Lucida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana comforts Hilla and gives her advice on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.va makes an appearance in this chapter. Muh favourite character. Muh waifu.

Down by the canteen Hilla sat there quietly sobbing to herself.

“Hilla, what’s wrong?” Hana questioned the crying mess in front of her, “What happened? Why are you crying?”

Hana and Hilla had grown to be good friends since they’re both of a similar age. Even though the two barely had anything in common, they found it easier to connect with someone of their own age group.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hilla wiped her tears away with her cardigan, “I just felt a little down. That’s all.”

“Hilla, just feeling a little down doesn’t make you cry like this,” Hana sat down beside her, “you can tell me what’s wrong. Don’t worry!” Hana smiled.

“Well… Promise you won’t tell anyone?” Hilla started to open up a bit. “It’s kinda weird…”

“Promise!”

Hilla looked down to her lap, a little unsure if she should continue. “Well…. Um…”

“I saw Genji talking with Dr. Ziegler just a while back…” Hilla fumbled with her fingers and continued in an awkward tone, “And they looked so happy together, she even let Genji call her Angela and everything…”

“Wait...” Hana giggled, “that’s why you cried...?”

“I told you it was weird!” Hilla’s face turned bright crimson, “If I knew you were gonna laugh I wouldn’t have told you!”

“Nah…” Hana replied in a calm tone, still grinning, “I just thought it was cute.”

“Cute…?” Hilla’s anger soon turned to embarrassment, “I’m not cute!”

“Lol sure.” Hana teased, “You’re cuter than cute.”

“No I’m not!”

“Aww you’re blushing again,” Hana pinched her cheeks, “Cutie!”

“StapH!” Hilla pouted.

“Ok, Ok,” Hana ceased her brutal cheek pinching and settled down. “Anyways, about Genji and Angela…”

“Are you afraid Angela would start ignoring you because of Genji?”

“I guess…”

“Well I doubt she’ll start ignoring you.” Hana rested her head on her palm. “She sees you almost like a sister…or a daughter.”

“I can understand why you’d be jealous though,” Hana grinned knowingly, “I was a little like that too when I first joined Overwatch.” 

“Angela is really like a mom to us,” Hana brushed her hair away from her eyes, “Especially us younger members. So it’s natural to feel a little jealous.”

Hilla seemed more relaxed now, her shoulders weren’t as tense. “You think…?”

“Nope, I’m certain!” Hana gave Hilla two peace signs and chuckled, “Plus, there’s nothing holding you back from calling her Angela right?”

“Well no… but…” Hilla’s shoulders tensed up once again, “She’s never told me directly that it was okay to call her Angela…”

“Well I call her Angela,” Hana responded, “And she’s fine with it.”

“It just feels weird…”

“Hmm, I understand…” Hana sighed.

“Well, I gotta go now,” Hana swiftly stood up, “Gotta stream some games on twitch.”

“Bye Hana!” Hilla waved, “Have fun streaming!”

“I will!” Hana twirled around to face the doorway, and turned her head towards Hilla, “’Cause I’ll be thinking of you while I stream!” She winked at Hilla before strutting out of the canteen.

Talking to Hana made Hilla feel a lot better about the situation. Maybe she really was overreacting about it. Besides, Hana and Hilla’s relationship seemed a lot like Dr. Ziegler and Genji’s. They were good friends, just like them.

Hilla looked at the time and sighed. It was almost the end of her lunch break. But that was fine, she needed to help Dr. Ziegler in the operating room. She was her nurse after all. She got up briskly, almost tripping on the way up. Time for her to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might Hana have secrets of her own regarding Hilla? Will there be more jealousy and one sided attraction? Answer is, probably.  
> This chapter is a little longer, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
